Celestia Yasuhiro
by Lolitafreak88
Summary: Every rumor starts somewhere, so what was it like for the best at telling rumors? Celestia Ludenberg, the Super Duper High-School Level Gambler? That first day where she said good-bye to Taeko Yasuhiro and became the character that entered Kibougamine Academy, see for yourself what it was like.


Celestia Yasuhiro

By Lolitafreak88

 _It took a freaking long time for this day to arrive. I can finally start to be worth something and not just be another plain jane. Today would be the debut of her… the girl who could command everyone's attention, play everyone like a fiddle, and be ever intriguing. The best part is… her name is not Taeko Yasuhiro._

A cordial sunrise peeks through the window, signaling that today has begun. Today I have a very important date and I can't afford to be late. Today I have my first professional gambling match, nothing A-rank but certainly a solid B-rank. With savings earned from local gambling tournaments, I have more than enough bank to gamble. Ehehehe… I just hope my rivals haven't brought all their savings… It's delightful to envision their expressions when their savings are lost to Celestia Ludenberg. Celestia Ludenberg...

 _Taeko sucks balls when it comes to being interesting. Still she had to come up with a name of course. Celestia… regrettably the only thing that comes to mind when that name is first said is a certain pony princess of the sun. Crap... It's drawn upon the name 'Celeste' and is meant to sound at least a bit fanciful and elegant. Hopefully after I start proving myself, I can reinvent the name 'Celestia' so that it no longer is associated with stupid cartoon characters. Ludenberg was more complicated. After all, Celestia intends to be of Italian descent, not Japanese so it had to sound that way. 'Luden' means 'to play' in Latin while 'berg' is what makes the name sound foreign. Together it makes Celestia Ludenberg, what I need to be._

My beloved cat senses that I am now wide awake and joins me. Grand Bois Cheri Ludenberg. Truly an elegant cat, fitted with an elaborate collar to match the Gothic Lolita fashion of his owner and a bow on his tail. He reminds me so much of me… I hope that I can bring him with me when my dream comes true. Ah yes, my dream is to someday live in a European castle, the kind that only fairy tales describe, with only the most desirable butlers to serve me. Such a dream is fanciful. Decadent. Elegant. Interesting. Truly the life Celestia Ludenberg should live. With no time to waste, I get up and prepare for the day.

 _A Gothic Lolita outfit like something out of 'Gothic & Lolita Bible'. Obviously way more expensive than anything Taeko would wear but it's common on Celestia Ludenberg. Two very elaborate, big black twin-drill clip-ons that are heavy as all hell but are a Lolita essential. Accessories designed to intimidate but also capture charm and composure from the ring to the mary janes and their thick heel. Finishing touches such as a fresh coat of nail polish and voila! Celestia Ludenberg is born for the first time. Good-bye Taeko Yasuhiro. It was unpleasant being you._

"Flawless." I say as I look at my reflection. I had a dress rehearsal yesterday for this exotic look, exotic for Taeko Yasuhiro anyway, and I couldn't be more pleased with the results. Still… the look is not enough, I also have to act the part and play the part. The role of Celestia Ludenberg is a gambler, a top-notch gambler with miraculous luck, mysterious allure, and the ability to deceive effortlessly. She is cordial and well-mannered but does like to play around with people's feelings and catch them off-guard. So I perform a few of the specially made exercises for this occasion.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Celestia Ludenberg." Spinning my voice to mirror the accent of one of Celestia's nationality. A pleasant and simple smile.

"Do you wish to fold?" Hands folded elegantly and a spotless poker face.

 _These exercises were so exhausting but it was the only thing I could do if I wanted to change. Plus I have new respect for models who have to hold an expression or pose for as much time as their muse needs them to hold it._

Now gambling was simply a talent that both Taeko and I happened to have remarkable success in, be it with family and friends or in the local tournaments that I would participate in. My luck was quite astonishing with many a hand and many a dismayed expression as I gathered my winnings. Naturally I found that money was much more than just an object, it was the equivalent to a transformation wand in some magical girl anime. I had decided to use this pursuit of money to become a new and much more interesting individual. Celestia Ludenberg. Her dream involved accumulating as much money as she could and with my powers of luck, manipulation, and poise and grace, that dream would someday come true. Ehehehe…

 _For breakfast we settled on both Taeko's and Celestia's favorite food, gyoza. Cheri also had some too as he shared the same appreciation for filthy but scrumptious meat. My parents reacted with some astonishment to Celestia Ludenberg and thought I looked quite 'cute'. 'Sweetie you look so different… but you'll always be Taeko to us.' I suppose giving birth to 'Taeko Yasuhiro' naturally would make them ignore Taeko's pathetic mediocrity and still love her even if she was a cookie cutter person. Eventually they'll accept Celestia Ludenberg… they would… they should… hopefully._

The tournament isn't until much later in the day so first I am taken to school. School is life's first stage to make yourself known. You learn together and make an impression alongside countless others. The lucky and the unlucky, the beautiful and the ugly, the kind-hearted and the mean-spirited, and most importantly: the interesting and the boring. Tragically I had already been pegged as one of the boring… but now I am Celestia Ludenberg. You'd have to be as droll as Taeko Yasuhiro to not recognize how magical she is. I approach two classmates at lunch who at the very least had exchanged words with Taeko to present myself.

"Good afternoon girls. I am Celestia Ludenberg. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Taeko… whoa is that you? I recognize the red eyes but… you're dressed like some sort of doll." The sportier of the two replied.

 _Sigh… the hardest part of revitalizing yourself and becoming someone new is that everyone's used to the old you. No matter how damn boring she was… I guess they are young and don't understand these sort of things. I consider myself a bit more intelligent than most, luck not even being a factor, so this sort of identity change is more complex for some to grasp. Still it's really, really annoying._

"Oh but my name is Celestia Ludenberg. T'would be lovely if you called me Celes. This is also simply how I dress." Coyly putting my hand to my mouth, I reaffirm my new identity.

"Ok Celes… this is really something. Any reason behind this new look?" The more feminine of the two asked simply.

"Not particularly. This is simply my preference of fashion. I see that it has caught your eyes though."

"Duh… no one dresses like that… well you are Japanese-"

"Oh but I'm not Japanese… I'm of a noble Italian descent. My father… a French aristocrat and my mother… a German opera singer gave birth to me." A disappointing reply to the D-rank athlete.

 _I got to work on my backstory more…_

"Suuuuure… so how goes… everything?" Asked the D-rank feminine student.

"Splendidly captivating. I have a tournament after school to attend to. A very classy and established poker affair. I do not intend to lose… t'would be a pity if my opponents did intend to lose. It would spoil the victory… ehehehehe…" I chuckle whimsically.

 _Surprisingly the two students didn't seem neutral or bored like when they were dealing with Taeko. They seemed… intimidated but also fascinated._

"Well good luck with that… anyways have you heard about The Black Cherries? It's this awesome-"

Instantly I keep my distance and twirl one of my strands of hair with a displeased expression as the two ramble about something that even Celestia Ludenberg would have no interest in. To be fair, Celestia thrives in her element. Where money and sometimes lives are on the line and where the stakes are greater than humanly possible. Social environments she can thrive in depending on the level of taste and sophistication… and the company. Celestia demands A-rank and at least B-rank people to surround her, C-rank being tolerable depending on the situation. To be fair I give the opportunity to progress in ranks beyond D-rank but if they fail… they are doomed to be D-rank forever. F-rank is straightforward enough so I don't necessarily feel the need to explain that one.

"-Hey Celes, what do you think of them?" After I retreated to the comfort of my thoughts, it appeared the two girls had rambled on and were now asking for my feedback.

"I think they are not fit as knights, butlers, or as musicians. And as for you two, if I haven't notified you two as being D-rank individuals before, you've certainly earned such ranks now. This is where we part ways. Adieu." After leaning forward ominously to emphasize my intolerance of their company, I walk away.

 _To be fair Taeko would probably at least listen to The Black Cherries, her taste in music isn't as sophisticated as Celestia after all. As for the two students, I don't care if they were angered or upset with my actions… what mattered most is that they were bewildered. That meant Celestia Ludenberg was being acknowledged for the interesting, enticing, elegant individual she was meant to be. Finally!_

The rest of the school day went fairly droll after that though the many gazes and gasps were thrilling to see. The only time I had this level of attention as Taeko was when I had won a game but now it was common for me. I returned home for a brief break before my parents took me to the tournament. This tournament, even if it was B-rank due to taking place in a normal casino with little grandeur, would forever go down in history as the first tournament of Celestia Ludenberg. Of course my strategy had not changed even as Celestia Ludenberg, so I had utmost confidence in victory. While luck could decide games alone, even I had shown through my past victories I possessed extraordinary luck. So to me, victory was assured… ehehehe…

"Celestia Ludenberg." I introduced myself at the sign-ups when I was asked for my identity in the tournament seat.

"Celestia what? Is that your real name or is that some sort of alias?" The man at the sign-up sheet looked very skeptical, raising his eyebrow.

He had given me a similar look though when I had walked in through the door. I had been told that even as Taeko, my red eyes and pale skin could be a bit unnerving. With this Gothic Lolita fashion I could even pass as a Victorian vampiress. But such an elegant, princessey fashion had always appealed to me. Even in the manga I read with such fashion featured, the characters wearing it had charm and presence. Clearing my throat for good measure, I confirm the situation.

"It truly is my name sir. You may also address me as 'Celes' if you so wish." I speak politely and cordially.

"... Well ok but aren't you a little young to be in this gambling tournament? Some of the players here are real big shots."

 _Finally, a different concern beyond my name. Is my name really the first thing they feel the need to question? Well it is a made-up name but it's starting to piss me off._

"I assure you my experience in gambling is impressive and I have won many local tournaments. I have a dream that I wish with all my heart to come true and money is involved. You'll also find that I'm full of promise when it comes to gambling."

I decided that the first way to get people to accept Celestia Ludenberg is to earn some sympathy. It most certainly is not something I'll do forever but at the early stages of establishing a new identity it can be very useful.

"Ok, your seat is the 8th one. Would you like any refreshments beyond bottled water to drink while you play Ms. Ludenberg?" He asked thoughtfully.

That was the first time someone called me by a name other than 'Taeko' or 'Yasuhiro' at a gambling tournament. It is a bit regretful that two D-rank girls were the first to call me by my new identity but this made up for it. For that alone this man personally was upgraded to C-rank but I would never let him know. My rankings for people are a bad habit of mine. As for refreshments…

"Do you perhaps have royal milk tea?" I asked, my hand to my mouth as though cheeky.

"Royal milk tea…? Uh… what exactly is that?" The guy asked with an expression that was even more dumbfounded than before.

 _What's finally becoming clear to me is that Celestia's tastes are very specific so people who don't share those tastes don't understand that. That's why they question it and ask for clarification. Celestia's name, her taste in fashion, even the concept of royal milk tea that everyone should be using at every single goddamn cafe across the globe are all foreign to them. Realizing this in the nick of time allowed me to keep my composure and maintain a poker face to hide my initial disappointment. A talent far more natural to Celestia than it would be to Taeko._

"It is a specially made milk tea where the milk is put into the tea as it is being brewed. This technique gives the milk tea an exceedingly pleasant aroma." I explain calmly.

"Well we don't really take special requests like that… or at least you have to let us know in advance if there's anything special you'd like to drink or eat. We do have regular tea that we can brew though for you." The man offered apologetically.

"... If you insist." I sigh dejectedly and look away.

 _Maybe someday my tastes will be recognized and maybe there would be a trend inspired that made it so that all cafes and all establishments served royal milk tea. Perhaps if I achieve my dream… or maybe if I win every gambling tournament ever conceived..._

Eventually all the participants gather at the table. Ten would be participating in this tournament, with me as number eight as the gentlemen at the counter described. Gazing over lazily at each participant and I see many of them have dressed their finest and some dressed rather plain but all wore expressions of greed, excitement, anticipation, and desire. Perhaps for a normal girl my age it would be rather terrifying to be sitting around such people but after my many gambling victories I had adapted. Adaptation is key for any competitive pursuit. The competitor sitting across from me was a rather curvy woman in a feather boa with a distinct beauty mark. Such a Western sort of casino dress. The woman gave a cocky look at me.

"I didn't know they allowed little girls to gamble." She taunted.

I tense my lips a bit, I hadn't practiced how to respond to such fierce comments as Celestia much. The Taeko way to respond would probably be a taunt in response but Celestia has more honor than that.

"Ah, but I believe that my vast sum of gambling winnings are a testament to the fact that little girls can gamble, and gamble successfully." I say with my hands folded and head slightly tilted.

Fortunately the woman seemed a bit impressed and lowered some of her fire, though not significantly.

"Ok… I hope you don't mind losing it, I've never lost a game in the tournaments I competed in and I could always use a bit more ka-ching." She rubbed her fingers together to emphasize the feeling of money in her hand.

"Nor have I madame, nor have I." I reply as the officials begin to set up the game.

Today we would be playing a simple game of five-card poker. Five cards would be passed out in the initial round, but only after the players have put in the specified amount of money. Then they choose up to four cards to exchange and the dealer would pass them out to the players. After receiving the new cards, the players could then make a choice of whether to fold (Which I had no intention of doing) or to put more money in for the final round where the hands of each player would be displayed. The best hand would win the pot. This would carry on till the players had no more to spend, leaving one contestant to have outplayed them all.

The first of perhaps endless rounds for this tournament began as I was passed my five cards. After sipping some of the D-rank tea (Royal milk tea is always at A-rank, every other tea is either C or D), I look at my cards.

"...!"

A Queen, Jack, 10, 9, and 8 of Diamonds… a straight flush! A marvelous and most powerful hand indeed, second only to the royal flush! But the first rule of poker is to develop a poker face as if I was to instantly squeal with glee like when I first started to learn the game, it would alert the other players into not bidding anymore money. Celestia's poker face was more advanced than Taeko's and more composed. So I simply set my cards down and analyze the other players. A few poker faces are simply dismal, an average are ok or below average, a few could potentially rival mine, including the woman sitting across from me.

"..."

"..."

We don't speak to one another as that would be an extreme taboo. In a game as competitive and high stakes as this, even one's tone can give their hand away. So we instead exchange poker faces with intensity, each of us desiring to place cracks onto them. The hardest part comes next… I'm asked to exchange my cards. There was no way I was going to give up the second-most secure hand in this game but that in itself would hint to the other players that my hand was superior. A difficult choice was to be made and so I take a deep breath and say,

"I do not wish to exchange my cards sir, I feel safe with my hand." My eyes closed in a cheerful bliss.

This choice of words would hopefully hint to the other players that I was safe hinted that I might wish to fold or perhaps that my hand was good and that the greedier players would be tempted to challenge that hand for an early lead. The woman across from me raise an eyebrow for a brief moment but then smiled as though challenging me was everything she wanted.

 _Big mistake._

"I'll exchange two cards please." The woman spoke as she sipped at her lemon water.

 _Within that instance and a few more, the first round had passed and it was up to the players to decide whether to continue or not. Like hell I wasn't going to go onto the second round. I had one of the best hands in the game. But if I bid say my entire pot just because of this amazing hand, no one would buy it and while I would gain a small gain for winning the round automatically, it would not nearly be enough to be worthwhile. So I watched as someone bit a relatively small amount of money._

"I'll put in a bit more." I exerted my control and raised the money by a particularly slight amount that I hoped would be a bit more inviting.

My superior poker face offered no reason as to why I raised it and while several gamblers did indeed back out, about two others didn't, including the woman. A three-of-a-kind hand… pretty ok and a sign of average luck… but as for me and that woman…

"A full house." She spoke with sophistication as she displayed three 6's and two 4's.

The symbols weren't so significant as the numbers in this case indicated a prime example of a full house. Definitely a fairly potent hand with a sign of good luck behind it. Still it takes every muscle and ounce of the time spent towards practicing the poker face to resist the urge to look down on the woman for her stupid expression. The raised eyebrow, the glint in her eye, lavishly applied lips in a crooked smile… pitiful.

"A straight flush." I spoke with the smallest bit of joy as I flipped over each card elegantly until the final hand was revealed.

 _The smug grin was wiped off the woman's face in a flash. Serves the cocky idiot right for falling for my bluff. I took the money I garnered from this round and added it to my pot. Another step towards… A dream at this point. Taeko was too dull to even have one dream, Celestia's dreams were something worth striving and working all your life for. If I had not been a natural gambler blessed with luck, I would've definitely gone for the next best thing I was good at. All for a masterful castle somewhere far, far away. The rest of the rounds played very much the same way where I was able to stay afloat, rise to the occasion, and soon…_

"The winner of this tournament is Celestia Ludenberg!" Announced the host of this tournament.

I smiled and giggled much like any composed little girl would when a tea party or their birthday was going marvelously. I had won my first major gambling tournament with ease and grace and I was one step closer to my dream. How many steps it'd take was a bit too frivolous to calculate at this moment in time but I knew the distance had been closed a bit more today. I made up from my chair and bowed politely to the many clapping hands from the audience. It was then when I noticed how crestfallen my competitors were. Some were glaring at me, some seemed on the verge of tears, some looked like they had no idea how they had lost all their fortune, and about one reacted most curiously. Naturally it was the woman across from me. She banged her two fists on the table when our eyes met and bellowed,

"Y-you… you think you are so smart! You are just some daddy's little girl who got freaking lucky! Dressing like some creepy vampire, I mean what's with the stupid hair anyway?!"

Very childish of her to go after my appearance, considering she herself clearly thought herself a modern Aphrodite. I felt the need to remind her of her place as the loser and myself as the winner of this tournament.

"My… I thought gamblers who lost would behave with a bit more dignity than this. To go overboard is to be a sore loser wouldn't you say?" I ask, feigning surprise.

"And Celestia Ludenberg? Like hell that's your real name. That's a name for some German and you are clearly Japanese. At least I have the confidence in my own self that I don't need some retarded alias. Maybe that's why you're so good at gambling, you are a habitual liar! The Queen of Liars!" Security was weary as she pointed an accusing finger at me.

 _Despite the knowledge of where I was, something snapped within me and I found myself pointing my pointer finger up and shouting ferociously,_

"And what are you supposed to fuckin' be huh?! You just lost so I know for a fact you are nowhere near my level cunt! I am CELESTIA LUDENBERG, no one else! Until you can even reach my levels of luck, you're nothing more than second-rate! Know your damn place already and admit you lost moron!"

Far from elegant, far from composed, far from intriguing, but yet… perhaps a sign Taeko was still there. It was certainly a personal wake-up call and lesson I learned very quickly that I still possessed some of Taeko's lack of patience, her fondness for foul language, but also a strong will to stand up for herself instead of playing mind games all the time and almost pacifying the situation. The woman went slightly pale and backed away anxiously, security looked at me with wide eyes, a chorus of gasps echoed in the room of the tournament, and a glass fell to the ground in a somewhat cliche fashion. Either way though, I knew I had won but I also realized I would have to learn to compose myself better when my identity was challenged. Someday it may cost me dearly…

Taking a deep breath and regaining my poker face I simply head away from the table saying,

"Well then, I'm off to collect my winnings."

"Wait… Celestia... " Surprisingly the woman called on after me and I gratefully turned my head back to look at her.

"You do have a skill at this… Queen of Liars… I have a feeling you'll go far…" There was a newfound timidness on her voice and I suspected she was kissing up to me but nonetheless I nod and continue on my way.

 _After collecting, after a long drive, after a calm dinner, I had finally returned to the hallowed opulence that was… Taeko's room. Tch… even Taeko can't pull off the fancy words like Celestia can. I knew that how I behaved at the casino was not the ideal Celestia Ludenberg charm she would have, but it was a valuable lesson to learn at least. I would need to control and reign in my usual temper even if was for a damn good reason. I couldn't let it blow up or it would be a disservice to my delicate look. My… delicate… look..._

"... It's for the best." Taeko says to her reflection, probably her last words for a long time, seeing as how Celestia would want to not give into her temper so easily anymore.

With only the smallest bit of regret, smaller than a poker chip, Celestia Ludenberg removes her hair clips and her accessories so that she may rest and go to sleep. Tomorrow would be just as thrilling as today and far more interesting than every day that came before it. After this day thee Queen of Liars, Celestia Ludenberg, would reign in the world of underworld gambling and captivate all she encountered… before she ran them out of money. Ehehehe… now to think of a grand tale to tell the curious… perhaps something referencing one of my favorite manga… even such a tale would be believed if it is I who tells it.

The End


End file.
